battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Heroes: Hardboiled Heroes
Battlefield Heroes: Hardboiled Heroes, also referred to as Suits on the forums, is a themed update for Battlefield Heroes. The theme centers around secret agents and vigilantes. The update was released on August 15th, 2012,August 14th, 2012 - Heroes donning suits have arrived! with a subsequent release on August 22nd, 2012.August 22nd, 2012 - Hard boiled Heroes have arrived. Story Inside a noir themed, dimly lit room housing a poker game sits four figures working in secrecy, being Agent Cobb, Agent Eks, Jimmy the Bootlegger and Sam the Private Eye. Jimmy the Bootlegger transports pirate rum from south of the border to army personnel in the front lines every week, amassing a small fortune as a result. Sam the Private Eye was once a detective, but was framed for murder of his wife and subsequently forced to the fringes of society, and presently seeks revenge upon the original perpetrator. Agent Cobb is a hitman who eliminates high profile criminals with his prized Whisperer VK-22 rifle. Agent Eks is a mysterious figure, with no known employer or objective, but had appeared after the moon landing by both factions. After obtaining a bad hand, Eks draws an alien pistol and points it at Sam. Eks fires, causing an explosion that severely damages the house they were in, with the force of the shot catapaulting Eks backwards on his chair, through the wall of the house and into a field. Eks then lowers his weapon, content at the violence he just committed. Additions Weapons Two weapons were released for the update, originally shown in the teaser trailer. Two more weapons were released on August 22nd, 2012,August 22nd, 2012 - Agent Pistols followed by two more afterwards. Royal Army *Lil' Boomer (August 15th, 2012) *Sam's Silenced Sidearm (August 22nd, 2012) *Whisperer VK-22 National Army *Agent's Infiltrator *Jimmy's Suppressed G73 (August 22nd, 2012) *Micro Blaster (August 15th, 2012) Cosmetics Two cosmetic sets and multiple rare items were released for the update, mostly themed around agents. A second release on August 22nd, 2012 added in two more sets and even more rare items. Royal Army *Agent Cobb Set (Purchase, August 15th, 2012) *Sam the Private Eye Set (Purchase, Royal Secret, August 22nd, 2012) *Many rare items (Royal Secret, The Claw) National Army *Agent Eks Set (Purchase, August 15th, 2012) *Jimmy the Bootlegger (Purchase, Droid Supplies, August 22nd, 2012) *Many rare items (National Secret, The Claw) Gallery BFH Alien Pistols Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Lil' Boomer and Micro Blaster. BFH Silenced Pistols Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Sam's Silenced Sidearm and Jimmy's Suppressed G73. BFH Agent Cobb Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Agent Cobb set. BFH Agent Eks Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Agent Eks set. BFH Hardboiled Heroes Sets Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Agent Coobb and Agent Eks sets. BFH Sam the Private Eye Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Sam the Private Eye set. BFH Jimmy the Bootlegger Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Jimmy the Bootlegger set. BFH Hardboiled Heroes Sets Promo 2.jpg|Promotional image for the Sam the Private Eye and Jimmy the Bootlegger sets. BFH Royal Secret.jpg|Promotional image for the Royal Secret. BFH National Secret.jpg|Promotional image for the National Secret. Trivia *On the Battlefield Heroes forums, a user by the name of AlterKyan suggested the theme of characters in suits on November 3rd, 2011.November 3rd, 2011 - AlterKyan suggesting the theme A vote between several themes occured half a year later on April 24th, 2012, and the Suits themed was voted, leading to the update.April 24th, 2012 - Suits or Viking and Spartan themed heroes? *In the trailer video, the list of names that Agent Cobb is set to kill are community moderators of the Battlefield Heroes forums. External Links *August 15th, 2012 - TPangolin giving some circumstantial information *August 30th, 2012 - Spot the Dev - Alien edition *September 3rd, 2012 - Super Secret Supply Drops *September 9th, 2012 - Spot the Dev Winners References Category:Addons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Addons Category:Battlefield Heroes: Hardboiled Heroes